riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Paragon
The Paragon class is available under the Warrior calling. The Paragon moves like a furious storm, never giving his enemy time to regroup. A master of dual-wielding, he uses parries and disciplined forms to build up power attacks and stay out of danger. Strengths With a finely tuned mind and body, the Paragon wields two weapons to perfection, devastating his enemies. Paragons specialize in dealing consistent damage, and can also hit their enemies from range. Weaknesses Paragons suffer against healers who can outpace their steady damage output, and these methodical warriors tend to be weaker against opponents who specialize in burst damage. Suggested Pairings Champion Riftblade History One day, along their journey to confront the first incarnation of Regulos, a party of heroes realized they were being followed. So the Riftstalker Anan hung back to ambush their pursuer. Anan found an old Bahmi man sitting before a fire. "Sit. Have a bite,” said the elderly fellow, peering straight at Anan under the shadow of an exceptionally large hat. He turned a spit on which was skewered an alarmed-looking rodent. "You should know, however, that the forces of Regulos will be arriving in just a few moments.” No sooner did he say so than a cadre of skeletons spilled over the hill. Anan whipped out his daggers, ready to confront the first wave before they could harm the old fellow. In a flash, the Bahmi was on his feet, a long, slender blade in each fist. "Strike like iron!” he bellowed, and did. He made bone mulch of the oncoming horde with a dizzying onslaught of attacks. As a second wave crested the hill, he swung his swords in an arc. A wave of energy flew from his blades, shattering bones and spilling marrow on the grass. Before more could come, he danced back to turn his spit. Anan could not help but admire the old swordsman’s disciplined, fluid movements. One blade struck while the other repelled, flowing between well-practiced forms. When a foe managed to knock one sword from his grip, the Bahmi used the spit from the fire to defend himself. Just as the skeletons had been laid to rest, an enormous flesh golem appeared on the hilltop, casting a monstrous shadow in the bloody light of dusk. It lumbered straight for the swordsman, who crossed his hands over his chest and shouted, "Way of the Mountain!” The aberration’s charge hit the old man with an anticlimactic thud, as if rushing against a solid pillar of earth. It stumbled back, yet the Bahmi remained completely unmoved. Before it could recover, Anan joined the swordsman in a dual attack, and the battle ended quickly. Before the dust could settle, the man sat back at his fire. "Great warrior,” said the Riftstalker. "I am Anan. My fellows and I journey to rid the world of Regulos. Would you join us?” The old man took a bite of rodent, and with a twinkle in his eye, he said, "I am the Won Odego, and I will join your cause gladly. But first, I will eat.” And so the father of the Way of the Paragon joined the crusade to end Regulos. Quotes *"Hone your mind, hone your blades, let nothing stand in your path to victory: this is the way of the Paragon.” Gallery File:Paragon1.jpg File:Paragon2.jpg File:Paragon3.jpg Category:Classes Category:Warrior